Molly in Wonderland
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Megan's little sister, Molly, goes to Wonderland by mistake. What will her adventure be like? R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". They belong to Disney. I do however own, Megan Julia Hartson and her two younger sisters, Julie and Molly. I also own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller as well as the lyrics to "A Mystery in Wonderland."

Enjoy!

God loves you

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MY good friend, Ron, helped me write this story. Thanks Ron!

"Molly in Wonderland"

It was a rainy day in Nebraska. thirteen year old Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller, Alice, was sitting on her bed, petting her tabby cat, Dinah.

Alice didn't like when it rained. Whether she was here or in Wonderland, rain was not her favorite thing.

At least when she was in Wonderland and it rained, she could go outside into the courtyard and sit. But here, there was no going outside for the just turned thirteen-year-old.

Alice normally lived in Wonderland, but she was visiting her Aunt Alyssa, and therefore, she wasn't home right now. She had a mirror in her aunt's house so that she could go home when she needed to. And right now, that was looking more and more like a good idea to her.

Alice had been living in Wonderland since she was six years old.

Her parents had gotten divorced after her father walked out on the family when Alice was four and her little sister, Samantha, Sammie, was born. Then when Alice was six and Sammie was three, their mother revoked her parental rights and gave Sammie to their Aunt Alyssa to raise.

When the Queen of Hearts had found out about this, she took charge immediately and adopted Alice as her own. She

had been raising her since Alice was four anyway, so it made sense.

Ever since then, Wonderland had been Alice's new home. She loved it there and enjoyed spending more time with her friends.

Dinah liked it there too. She enjoyed the new environment and Wonderland was full of forests for her to run around in, so she was happy.

Alice sighed as she scratched Dinah behind the ears.

"Oh Dinah," Alice said, sighing, "I really want to go outside today, but I guess I can't because of the rain."

Dinah meowed sympathetically and rubbed up against Alice's arm, making her giggle.

"Well, at least there's one place I can go that's almost always sunny." As Alice stepped towards her beloved mirror, she heard the doorbell ring.

When Alice opened the door, she found her best friend, Megan Hartson and her little sister, Molly, standing there.

"Hey Alice!" Molly said, rushing forward and giving her friend a hug.

"Hey there Molly!" Alice said, mimicking her friend's excitement. Molly was very cute.

Megan smiled as she stepped in and Alice closed the door.

"Care to help me baby-sit?"

"Sure!" Alice said. "I was going somewhere, but I can help you. Besides, I haven't seen this cutie-pie for a few days." She then turned to Molly and said, "Guess what I have for you?"

Molly's face lit up.

"Capri suns!"

"Yup. Your favorite flavor too. Do you want me to get you one?"

"Yes!" Molly said, excitedly. Then she remembered her manors. "Yes, please? Thank you."

"Aw, you're welcome. I'll be right back." Alice went into the kitchen while Megan and Molly settled themselves on the couch. Megan then got up to help Alice.

"I'll be right back, okay, my little sunshine?"

Molly nodded.

Megan smiled, patted Molly's shoulder and left the room. Once Megan was gone, Molly started becoming curious. She looked around and her gaze fell on the staircase. She then got an idea. She got up, walked over to the stairs and went up them. She took a right once at the top and headed into Alice's bedroom.

Molly squealed with delight at the sight of Dinah. She went over and reached her hand out.

Dinah hissed at first, but then realized that this little girl wouldn't hurt her. She came forward and purred, rubbing against Molly's arm.

"Hi there, pretty kitty," Molly said, petting Dinah's back. "How are you, huh? What's your name?"

Dinah meowed as if to answer Molly and lay down so that her collar would show. Dinah was very smart.

"Dinah, hmmm? That's a pretty name," Molly said. "My name is Molly. I'm six." Molly giggled as she continued to pet Dinah and Dinah continued to purr.

After awhile, Molly looked around for a book to read and spotted Alice's mirror. She walked over to it and did a sort of twirl. She loved dancing in front of mirrors. It was fun. As Molly looked at herself in the mirror, Dinah jumped off the bed and rubbed against Molly's legs. She then pawed the side of the mirror. To Molly's surprise, it sucked Dinah in!

Molly gasped. Her first thought was to run and get Alice and Megan, but then she had a better idea. If she rescued Dinah on her own, then she would be a big girl, like her sister, Megan. She always loved helping people and now Alice needed her help, even if the older girl didn't know it.

Taking a deep breath, Molly touched the side of the mirror and let it take her to the other side, into Wonderland.

Back downstairs, Megan and Alice were searching around for Molly. She had disappeared and the two girls were very worried.

"Where could she be?" Alice wondered.

Megan shrugged, a look of worry crossing her face.

"I'm not sure. Molly's never done this before. She's usually a very good listener."

Alice nodded. She knew Molly well. She then gazed towards the stairs and took them two at a time. Megan followed her, knowing what her best friend of six years was up to.

When the two girls entered Alice's bedroom, Alice saw the room was empty.

"Oh marshmallows!" Alice gasped, looking at her mirror. "Molly's gone!"

"And so is Dinah," Megan observed. "Look!"

Alice dared to look on her bed, Dinah's favorite spot and indeed, her faithful tabby wasn't there. She called her a few times and did a once over of the room. She then realized that they were both in her second home.

"Well, I guess I'm going to Wonderland today after all. Come on." Alice led the way and before she and Megan knew it, they had stepped through the mirror into Wonderland.

When they emerged on the other side, Alice made her way to the Queen's palace. She wanted to see if her friend and feline were there.

When they got there, they found the White Rabbit decorating a table with red and green hearts.

"Hello, Mr. Rabbit!" Alice greeted. "You haven't seen a little girl come by here have you?"

Rabbit looked up from what he was doing and smiled when he saw Alice and Megan.

"Oh, hello, my dear. No, I haven't. I'm sorry. Maybe if you tell me what she looks like, I can keep an eye out for her."

"That would be great!" Megan said. "Thank you. She's my little sister. Her name is Molly. She has light brown hair and hazel eyes. She's wearing a pink and blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt underneath and a locket with her name on it. I gave it to her when she was born."

Rabbit nodded and made sure he had all the facts."Okay." He then turned to Alice and asked, "So, what else are you two young ladies up to this fine day?"

Alice sighed as she got up and started to sing.

"It started out like any other day. I wanted to go outside and play, but the rain was comin down and I wanted to stay safe and sound. So indoors is where I had to stay. I was bored. I wished for something exciting and now my wish came true. Maybe not what I was expecting, but let me tell you. We have a mystery on our hands. One that needs solving fast. A real faster find her in Wonderland! We need some clues to help us out. Anything to help seek out where our mystery person is. We need something to lead us to where she might be. Can you help us, Mr. Rabbit, please? It started out like an other day. I wanted

to go outside and play. But the rain was comin' down and I wanted to stay safe and sound, so indoors was where I had to stay. But now we have a mystery, all thoughts of boredom gone, 1, 2, 3. A real fast finder on our hands. A real quick solver, yes we have a real quick finder in Wonderland! Where could

she be?" Alice sighed as she stopped singing and sat back down.

Rabbit gave her a reassuring look.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find her. I'll keep my eyes open and let you know if I see her."

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Rabbit. We're gonna check at the Hatter and Hare's. Bye."

"So long, Alice."

Megan followed Alice to the Hatter and Hare's, hoping against hope that Molly was there.

When Alice arrived at the Hatter and Hare's, she found them not there. She knocked on their door for twenty-minutes, but they didn't answer.

Sighing, Alice led the way to the Tweedles, hoping Molly was there.

Meanwhile back at the palace, Rabbit was putting the finishing touches on the table cloth when Molly wandered into the court yard. She gazed at Rabbit for a minute before letting out a gasp of surprise.

"Holy macanoli! A roller blading rabbit!"

Rabbit jumped at the sound of the voice. He looked up and smiled. This must be the little girl Alice and Megan were looking for.

"Hello there, my dear. I'm Mr. Rabbit. And you are?"

Molly smiled and held out her hand.

"Molly. Molly Shaianne Hartson. Nice to meet you, Mr. Rabbit."

"Like wise, Molly. Like wise."

Molly then gazed up at the palace and gasped.

"Holy macanoli! Do you live here?"

Rabbit looked to where Molly was pointing and nodded.

"Yes, but…." His voice trailed off. "Come, my dear. We can't let the Queen find you. If the Queen finds out-"

"If the Queen finds out about what?" The Queen asked, coming into the court yard. "Rabbit, what are you hiding from me?"

Rabbit blushed, but it was Molly who spoke up first.

"Hello there, You're Majesty. My name is Molly Shaianne Hartson. How do you do?" Molly held her hand out for the Queen of Hearts to shake and then curtsied to her.

The Queen smiled down at the child.

"Just fine. What a sweet and adorable child. Are you a friend of Alice's?"

Molly nodded.

"I sure am!"

The Queen smiled. Then she led Molly into the palace for some cookies and juice. Rabbit followed, knowing he was in trouble.

Once they got into eh kitchen and Molly was eating her snack, the Queen turned to Rabbit.

"Rabbit, why did you think you needed to hide this from me?"

"Because Your Majesty I thought you would be mad that someone was in wonderland without your knowledge."

"Oh please!! That's the silliest excuse you've ever come up with. I am not a cruel queen like the duchess might think i am." The queen said

Molly spoke up just then.

"Excuse me is there anywhere i can clean up your majesty

"Of course, my dear." The Queen led Molly into the bathroom and then came back out to talk to Rabbit.

Once the child had finished washing, The Queen gave her some more cookies and milk.

As Molly ate, she listened to the Queen talk.

After Molly finished her snack, she then sat down on the couch.

Just then, Tweedle Dee and Dum came in. Dee smiled when he saw Molly.

"Hey yall! Whose the new kid?"

The Queen smiled. "This is Molly. A new friend of mine. Molly, these are the Tweedles."

"Nice to meet you," Molly said.

"I like her!" Dum exclaimed. "Want to see a dance?"

Molly nodded.

The brothers then started to do a step dance. When they were done, Molly was smiling from ear to ear. "Can you show me, please? I want to learn!"

Dee smiled and nodded. "Sure thing!" He stood up and began to show Molly the dance. The little girl caught on fast and pretty soon they were both doing the dance.

After they were done, the Queen applauded.

"That was wonderful. You're a fast learner my dear."

Molly smiled.

Just then, the Duchess walked in. She smiled, but then frowned upon seeing Molly.

"Who is this?"

"This is Molly. She's a new friend of mine. Molly, this is the Duchess." The Queen said.

Molly nodded and held out her hand to the Duchess.

"It's nice to meet you."

The Duchess nodded, but didn't shake Molly's hand. She then turned to the Queen and glared.

"Why is she here, Twinkle toes?" Duchy asked. "Isn't Alice enough trouble?

The Queen shook her head and glared at the Duchess.

"That's my daughter you're talking about. If you insult, Alice, then you insult me. And that is something you DO NOT want to do."

"Perish the thought," the Duchess said. She glared at Molly, who just gave her a polite smile back. "What is she doing here?" The Duchess asked again.

"She's visiting." The Queen answered, slowly losing patience with her rival.

"Alice is your daughter?" Molly asked, amazed. "Holy macanoli!"

The Queen smiled. Molly was cute.

"I adopted her," the Queen explained.

Molly nodded.

"Does she call you Mommy?" Molly asked.

The Queen shook her head.

"No. She calls me You're Majesty."

Molly nodded and big into another cookie.

Just then, the Duchess glanced down at a note the Queen had written and smirked. "It seems like you better brush up on your adverbs, Twinkle toes."

"I DO NOT need to brush up on my adverbs!" The Queen cried. "I know them backwards and forwards. And anyway, I write everything careful."

Molly smiled.

"Uh, You're Majesty, I think you mean carefully."

The Duchess smiled.

"It looks like your new little friend knows more than you."

The Queen shook her head.

"Well, let's just see," the Duchess said. She turned to Molly. "Listen to this sentence and pick the right word, okay?"

Molly nodded.

"Okay. Rebecca sat in her room and read how? Quiet, Quietly or Carrot?"

Molly giggled before answering.

"Quietly."

"Wonderful!" The Duchess said, smiling at Molly and then glaring at the Queen triumphantly. "See, I told you, Molly knows more than you do!"

The Queen glared at the Duchess, but didn't say a word. She needed to set a good example for Molly.

Just then, Molly reached her hand out for Dee to take in order for him to show her another dance when her jumpsuit sleeve went up. Everyone gasped as a fading bruise could be seen.

Molly sighed as she looked at the ground. She didn't want her new friends to see it, but she knew it was useless to try and hide it from them.

"My Uncle Mark gave it to me," she said, a few tears streaming down her face. "He used to hit us a lot. He said we were bad. He would hit me and my sisters, Julie and Megan all the time." Molly burst into tears and the Queen rushed over to comfort her. She took Molly into her arms and gave her a hug.

Molly allowed the Queen to hug her and she relished in the safety she felt.

After Molly had calmed down ,the Duchess gasped. "You're not bad," she said.

Molly nodded. She tried to calm down and went to the washroom to get refreshed. After that, she came back out and Dee taught her another dance to cheer her up.

As they were finishing up the dance, Alice and Megan raced in. Megan breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her baby sister was okay.

"Molly Shaianne Hartson!" She scolded.

Molly froze in her tracks and gasped.

"Holy macanoli! " She gasped. "Me and my Punky power are in trouble, aren't we?"

"I'd say you were," Megan said, her voice and expression still stern. She softened though and took her baby sister into her arms. She was glad she was safe.

"How did you get here?" Alice asked, patting Molly's shoulder gently.

Molly took a deep breath as she told them everything.

"I was bored so I went up to see Dinah and that's hone I saw your mirror," she said, turning to Alice. "I'm sorry if I went in without your permission, but Dinah got sucked in and…." Molly's voice trailed off as tears came to her hazel eyes. She stared at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Aw, it's okay, my little sunshine," Megan said, hugging Molly close and giving her a kiss. 'I know you didn't mean it. But next time, please listen to me when I tell you to stay put, okay?"

Molly nodded."

I promise."

"Aw, that's my girl. All right. Let's say good-bye to everyone and then we need to get going. Julie's waiting for us back home."

Molly nodded. She couldn't wait to tell her older sister all about her adventure in Wonderland.

Dee smiled as he gave Molly a hug. He then turned to Megan.

"Your little sister is a great dancer." He said.

Megan smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "I know she's a fast learner."

"You're welcomed back at my palace anytime," the Queen said, smiling at the little girl.

"Thank you, You're Majesty," Molly said, curtsying to the Queen before giving her a hug.

"You're quite welcome, my dear."

Molly then turned to Alice.

"Why did Dinah go through the mirror?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Alice giggled.

"Well, because she lives here with me. I live in Wonderland now. After the Queen adopted me back when I was six years old, I moved here. I still go to school back in Nebraska, but I live here."

Molly nodded.

"Oh, okay."

"And speaking of school," Alice said, "I have to do my homework. I'll see you later." She gave both of her friends a hug and then went to her room with Dinah trailing close behind her.

When Megan and Molly returned to their Aunt Abby's house, Julie was waiting for them. She had been bored all day long and she really wanted someone to play with. She grinned when she saw her sisters.

"Hey there, little one!" Megan said, using her special name for Julie. "How was your day?"

"Okay," Julie replied. "I missed you guys. What did you do all day?"

Megan and Molly looked at each other and grinned. Then Molly turned to Julie and took her older sister's hand.

"Do I have a story to tell you." And with that, the two younger Hartsons went upstairs where Molly told Julie all about her adventure in Wonderland.

THE END


End file.
